


Career Change

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Comforting Sirius, Discrimination in the workplace, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Semi AU, but not really, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: Remus has some problems at work, and Sirius is there to help him through.





	Career Change

Once school was over, Remus insisted on getting a muggle job. Even though Sirius insisted that they would be okay financially, at least for a little while, Remus wanted purpose, or whatever. So, he got a job as a substitute teacher for the local muggle school district.

Today was like every other Tuesday over the last four months. Remus reported to work at the school district center like usual, awaiting his assignment. He was assigned to the local junior high, where he was to teach English Literature. Fabulous, that was his favorite thing in the world. He loved to read and could go on for hours about anything book related. So, when he texted Sirius with the news, Sirius was excited for his boyfriend. He needed this.

But, when Remus came home, he was quiet. He rushed straight to the bathroom where he showered, staying in there a little longer than usual, before finally emerging into the living room. Sirius studied his love, who shuffled over to the couch and practically collapsed beside him.

“Welcome home, handsome,” Sirius greeted Remus with a smirk. He scooted closer to the man, wrapping a gentle arm around Remus. “How was your day?”

Remus kept his head low. “I—” he whispered, “I don’t know where to begin.” His voice shook as his fingers curled in the hem of his white t-shirt. His cinnamon waves covered his slightly swollen eyes. “I’m just glad I’m home.” Sirius noticed the streaks of moisture on Remus’ freckled cheeks. His heart instantly sank.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sirius’ voice was softer this time. Remus stilled for a moment, then nodded.

“I never thought the dynamics of school would expand up into the adult world. Well, I did, but I didn’t think that people could be so vicious to someone they didn’t bother to get to know.” Sirius furrowed his brow as he pulled Remus closer.

“You mean other teachers?” Remus nodded.

Remus pointed to the long scar across the bridge of his nose, then traced his finger along a newer one that snaked down his left cheek. “Some people automatically think different is bad.”

Sirius’ eyes widened. “What did they say?” Sirius knew he was prying, but Remus always seems to feel better after talking it out, no matter how often he actually admitted that.

Remus sighed. “Some of the students were, well, ‘frightened’ by my scars. They complained. So, the headmaster dismissed me.”

“Dismissed you? For your scars?” Sirius could feel the rage bubbling up inside his chest. “Can they do that? I don’t think they can do that.” Remus shook his head.

“Not according to one of the heads of the district. The officials are looking into it.” He shook his head. “But that’s behind me now. I won’t have to worry about that again.” Sirius’ gaze snapped to Remus’.

“What does that mean?”

Remus huffed an emotionless laugh. “I quit.” He turned, finally lifting his head, sporting the first smile Sirius witnessed since Remus came home. “For good.”  
“Oh?” Sirius sounded more intrigued, almost proud. He leaned back a little, studying his boyfriend’s changing expression.

Remus nodded. “I will be applying to the library on the edge of town in the morning. They need an assistant there. The pay isn’t the same, but I think we will manage.” Sirius smiled as he watched the subtle glow in Remus’ cheeks return, something he loved so much about the man he had lived with for the last four years.

“Oh, I think we will be just fine,” Sirius agreed. He pulled Remus close and kissed his nose. “I’m sorry you went through that, Rem.”

Remus smiled up at him, making his heart flutter the same way it did in fifth year. Then, Remus leaned in, pressing his lips gently to his love’s.

“I feel better now.” Remus rested his head against Sirius’ chest. “I just want to lay here and not talk about it anymore.” Sirius chuckled.

“Of course, love.” He pulled Remus against him and leaned back against the sofa. “That sounds perfectly fine to me.”


End file.
